


Aliansi

by fumate



Series: portraits [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon, Gen, Human name used, Misfacts?, historical setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amerika berhasil merebut Saratoga, Francis menepati janjinya ke Alfred. [Canon. Historical. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliansi

Duduk di tengah keheningan, janggut tipisnya bergetar tertarik angin. Manik biru terkesan sendu menatap tumpukan berkas di hadapan. Helai emas kebanggaannya berkilau bersama titik air yang melekat.

Lelaki itu sedang menyendiri dan merenung kala ketuk pelan bergetar di telinga.

“Masuk.”

Seorang pria paruh baya muncul. Berderap tegas laksana kuda. Berdiri di hadapan lelaki tadi, membungkuk badan tanda hormat. Sang lelaki tak mengalihkan perhatian.

“Berita baru, tuan.”

“Apa itu?”

“Amerika telah berhasil merebut Saratoga, tuan.”

.

.

**Saratoga**

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Canon. Historical setting. Brotherly love.

.

.

Senyap menjadi balasan. Tak ada jawaban melesat dari sang lelaki, hanya bunyi pulpen dan meja beradu. Si bawahan menunggu gugup, tampak tergesa. Mungkin sudah pergi andai Francis tak bangkit dari duduknya.

“Saratoga, ya?” gumamnya, melewati pria itu. “Tak kusangka Arthur kalah dari bocah itu.”

Kaki berbalut sepatu coklat memijak keramik, melangkah pelan menuju dinding. Terkesan anggun namun penuh bahaya layaknya kucing. Dia menjejak, menempel wajah ke jendela ketika berdiri cukup dekat.

Hujan mengguyur desa, sementara dari kejauhan Pegunungan Pyrenees tetap berdiri kokoh. Francis menatap awan hitam, mengutarakan pikiran tanpa bersuara. Rintik air langit mengisi keheningan antara mereka.

Beberapa saat merenung, Francis berbalik dan meraih cerutu. Menyalakan api kemudian menghisapnya. Dia berjalan keluar, namun berhenti di depan pintu tanpa berbalik.

“Louis,” ucapnya dengan tegas. “Kabari Spain dan Netherlands. Beritahukan mereka aku menunggu di sungai Hudson, Amerika.”

Lalu dia pergi, memulai perjalanan menuju tujuan.

///\\\\\

Alfred menengadah, terpercik air.

Hujan lagi.

Awan mendung bergemuruh kecil kala kilat menampakkan diri. Kemarinpun, Alfred harus kuyup terbanjur air selagi melakukan perlawanan. Gembirakah langit melihat kemenangannya, sehingga rezeki diturunkan? Ataukah ia tengah menangis, menyesali kemenangan ini?

Mungkin saja langit sedang gundah, karena Alfred merasa begitu. Mungkin saja langit tengah meludah, siapa tahu dia memihak Arthur.

Mungkin saja.

Mungkin saja Francis ingkar janji. Diam-diam bersekongkol dengan Arthur di belakang. Mungkin saja Francis tak peduli. Menghisap cerutu sambil menyaksikan ia dihujam hujan. Mungkin saja Francis–

Alfred menggeleng. Menepis pikiran-pikiran tersebut keluar kepala. Francis bukan seorang pembohong, juga bukan pengkhianat. Diam-diam ia kembali menambah kepercayaan pada pemuda itu, diiringi harap-harap cemas.

Kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah bertabrakan dengan rasa senang yang ia miliki. Harap mulai melambung, menyongsong mimpi lama untuk merdeka. Alfred akan menjadi rajawali nanti. Bebas, disegani, ditakuti namun juga dikagumi.

Tapi bahkan rajawali sekalipun butuh bantuan sebelum mampu terbang.

“ _Sir_ ,” ujar salah seorang prajurit. Menempel telapak miring ke kening. “Hujannya cukup deras. Meminta persetujuan untuk kemb-“

“Ditolak.”

“Ta–tapi _Sir_ , para pr-“

“Bangun tenda kalau memang diperlukan. Agresi lain kita lancarkan nanti. Saat ini ada hal lebih penting yang pantas ditunggu.”

“Baik, _Sir_!”

Sang prajurit kembali menghormat, dibalas anggukan Alfred sebelum berjalan pergi dengan langkah tegap. Alfred berbalik, menatap kejauhan dengan sendu. Menanti sesuatu. Membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi hujan.

Lima menit menanti, Alfred masih berdebar.

Sepuluh menit berganti, tubuh semakin lesu.

Duapuluh menit menjadi, harapan mulai pudar.

Tigapuluh menit, masih setia dengan pandang tertunduk.

Empatpuluh menit, niat berbalik manakala sesuatu menghalang hujan bertetes ke tubuh.

“ _Mon ami_ , tidak baik menungguku di bawah hujan. Kau bisa sakit.”

Ketika mengangkat kepala, sosok Francis memasuki pandang. Berseragam seperti biasa, payung di genggaman, senyum tulus disertai dahi berkerut juga satu alis terangkat. Berkacak pinggang melihat Alfred.

“Ayo, bergabung dengan yang lain. Meraih kemerdekaan takkan terwujud jika pemimpin sakit, tak peduli berapa banyak pasukan yang kaubawa.”

Alfred mengerjap. Senyum mengembang perlahan-lahan. Tatapan sayunya kembali mendapat api semangat sedikit demi sedikit.

Kemudian secara tak terduga, Alfred bergerak memeluk Francis.

Yang lebih tua terkejut. Bibirnya terbuka kecil, hendak mengudarakan kalimat namun tak jadi. Ia tersenyum maklum, lantas balas memeluk dengan satu tangan.

Adiknya butuh dukungan.

Saat Alfred melepas pelukan, Francis bergumam pelan. “Astaga, _mon ami_ , seragamku jadi basah kan.” Berpura-pura marah sambil menjitak pelan kening sang adik.

Alfred terkekeh. “Kupikir kau takkan datang.”

“Hey~ Tentu saja kakakmu akan datang. Aku pasti menepati janji, Al.”  sahutnya, menggeser posisi tangan agar payung dapat bekerja secara maksimal.

Tersenyum, Alfred mampu bernafas lega. Setelah ini ia mampu belajar mengepak sayap perlahan, lalu terbang sebebas angin di angkasa.

Baginya, Francis berjasa besar. Mungkin suatu saat, suatu hari, setelah ia akhirnya sekuat yang lain, Alfred akan membalasnya.

Oh, ralat. Alfred _pasti_ membalasnya.

Di tengah suasana itu, mata Alfred menangkap dua sosok lain tengah berjalan ke sini. Otomatis dia menyipitkan mata.

“Itu siapa?” tanya sang pemuda, mengangkat telunjuk.

“Hm?” Francis melihat arah, sebelum tersenyum lebar. “Oh, mereka hadiah dariku. Sekutu lain, bisa kausebut.”

Satu momen yang membuat mata Alfred melebar dalam keterkejutan.

“Yoo~ Francis! Alfred!” seru lelaki bermanik hijau setelah cukup dekat. Lengkung cerah di bibir membuatnya tampak bermandikan cahaya di mata Alfred. “Spanyol datang, siap memberi bantuan!”

“Hn. Belanda juga.” Timpal lelaki lain, berperawakan lebih jangkung serta luka panjang di dahi.

“A –ah…” Alfred bersuara, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. “ _Thank you! Thanks! So much thanks!_ ” kemudian disusul juluran tangan Antonio untuk mengacak rambutnya.

Sore hari, Saratoga terkesan muram karena hujan yang berlangsung dari pagi. Namun hal itu tak berlaku jika kau mau menilik satu tenda terbesar yang berdiri di sana. Tempat dimana Alfred, Francis, Antonio serta Willem tengah menyusun siasat sebagai aliansi. Membahas taktik apa yang efektif digunakan, serta banyaknya bala bantuan yang akan ditempatkan. Tak selalu serius, karena kadang, Antonio berusaha menghibur dan mencairkan suasana kaku dengan leluconnya.

Setelah ini, Alfred akan merdeka. Terkenal sebagai negara kuat.

Tunggu saja.

**Author's Note:**

> This supposedly to be canon....
> 
> Well, diambil dari Perang Saratoga di mana setelah keberhasilan Amerika, Prancis akhirnya mau jadi sekutu Amerika. Malah bawa-bawa dua negara lagi buat bantuin :') Kapal ini ga kalah indah dari kapal sebelah ternyata :')
> 
> Buat yang ga tau, sungai Hudson itu letaknya deket sama Saratoga. Itu alasan Francis milih ngumpul di sana; biar bisa ngehasut Antonio sama Willem berpihak ke Amerika /jder.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading~!


End file.
